


[证言The Testimony]嫌疑人XVIII的证言

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Organized Crime
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “2013-2018，五年间，世界出现针对一线足球运动员的性侵害犯罪，26名球星成为被害人。”路人×凯恩。性犯罪。[试阅]





	[证言The Testimony]嫌疑人XVIII的证言

0.  
To His Majesty.

1.  
嘿，警官，收起你这副没见过世面的表情。  
你以为我在向谁致敬？  
我的英格兰是永恒的绿茵场，他才是我的国王。  
他是我一个人的国王！  
你们早已经把他抛弃了！  
你们爱的不过是金靴，是第一射手，是队长。  
你们谁没有嘲笑过他？  
你看球吗警官？  
哦，你不看球。  
你听过莱顿东方吗？米尔沃尔呢？诺里奇城呢？哈，你不知道。  
但你肯定知道阿森纳，兵工厂对他感到失望！对一个八岁的孩子感到失望！  
我说过，你们早就把他抛弃了。  
只有我爱他。  
耐心一点，耐心一点，我不过是给了你们两天的时间体验我在过去两年的心情。你们现在多想见到他，我就曾经多想见到他。哦，不只是见到他，还要触碰他，抚摸他，亲吻他，拥有他。我喜欢看你们团团转的样子，索斯盖特和波切蒂诺是不是翻来覆去睡不着？苏格兰场是不是红着眼睛看监控录像？温布利有几个保安丢了工作？英足总编排了几套谎言应付记者？  
你问我他现在在哪里？他在一个安全的地方。  
我离开的时候他睡得很好，像个孩子。  
你们不要去打扰他，他会在明天早上醒来，我没有伤害他，他喜欢足球，他还会继续去踢球。  
你又是谁，你不是警察。  
你是律师？谁的律师？我的律师？  
你也想听我讲犯罪经过？用作明天下午茶的谈资？  
苏格兰场不在乎，你更不在乎。你不过是个倒霉蛋，律所里没人想要的pro bono只能丢给你。  
我不需要任何辩护，我对我的罪行供认不讳。  
是的，是我强奸了他。  
不，不，不，大律师，不要皱眉头。  
我想起来了，我还不想死，我需要你的辩护。请替我辩护吧，以精神失常为理由免除死刑。我愿意住到医院去，只要那里还有电视，只要能看到他的比赛。我向你保证，我会在他挂靴的那一天结束自己的生命。  
我为什么要这么做？  
真是个好问题，问问你们自己吧，问问你们自己。  
七月，七月，伦敦还有太阳的七月。  
你们在做什么？  
看看巴黎，新的大革命。  
看看克罗地亚，你能在地图上指出克罗地亚吗？烟火啊，酒精啊，嗓子喊得沙哑，公路，广场，河道，谁不在歌唱？  
看看布鲁塞尔，他们甚至听不懂身边的人在说什么，第二天太阳升起来的时候他们又是瓦隆人和弗拉芒人，可是他们做了一天比利时人。  
然而你们为他欢呼了吗？没有。  
所以我要去朝拜他，向他脱帽致意，去亲吻他的双脚。

\-----后文将包括-----  
【闭上眼睛，想想英格兰  
这是我对他说的第一句话。怎么样，是不是相当不错的玩笑话。  
可惜了，他没有笑。  
不过没关系，我喜欢他严肃的表情，我喜欢他一切表情。】

【我告诉你了吗？我是热刺的球迷，我的会员卡还放在冰箱上面。冰箱，冰箱，你知道冰箱里面有什么吗？冰箱里面有鸡蛋，有胡萝卜，有过期的牛奶，有新鲜的精液。  
是的，是的，他的精液。他高潮了，没错，他体会到了快乐。我说过，我爱他，我会让他快乐。】

【你打字的手都在颤抖，你记下我说的话了吗？没有。去吧，去吧，把你的手放到你的裤裆里去，这才是它该去的地方。】

【你看他下垂的眼角啊，他在怜悯我。我告诉他我不需要他的怜悯。我不需要他做任何事，不需要他进球，不需要他助攻，不需要他奔跑，不需要他去俄罗斯，于是我对他说，躺下，躺下，你什么都不需要做。】


End file.
